What a Mess
by Heartless and gone
Summary: Rose gets Pregnant to Dimitri, not a Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story I promise  Full summary inside :
1. Chapter 1 What the Hell?

**This is my first fanfic please be nice and let me know what you think of it**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING VA RELATED, I DO HOW EVER OWN THE STORY PLOT AND ROSE'S KID/S (I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY)**

**Set after Last Sacrifice (Mason didn't die in Spokane)**

**The gang are living at court and Lissa is on her way to becoming Queen with Christian by herself and still as in love as ever. Eddie and Rose are Lissa's Guardians and Christian is stuck with the Russian badass. Unknown to the rest of the Gang, Rose and Dimitri are secretly in a relationship that could put both their Charges in dangers and only time will tell if they will throw themselves infront There charges or each other? And will Rosemarie Hathaway do the impossible and become pregnant to her secret lover Dimitri Belikov?**

Chapter 1 what the hell?

"Rose get your arse down here you're late!" yelled Lissa from down stairs.

Something didn't feel right when I rolled out of bed, like I wanted to throw up and was hungry at the same time, I didn't know what to do about it. I groaned and walked towards the bathroom after getting organised, knowing if I was any later Liss would start sending irritated messages through the bond we shared.

Checking my watch after a good fifteen or so minute in the shower, I stepped of the shower and dried everything that needed to be dried, allowing me to dress quickly. Shoving the first shirt I could find over my head and running for the kitchen before breakfast was gone. Flying down the stairs a slight twinge filled my stomach but I quickly dismissed it, and took a seat next to Mason.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room, and that feeling was back with a vengeance. I felt worse than when I woke up this morning, Oh please don't let me be getting sick I thought as I clenched my stomach and ran back the way I had just come looking for the nearest bathroom or bucket or trash or something I can I could throw up in. I made it as far as one of the trash can before emptying my stomach, well what I had in there in the first place.

"Rose are you okay?" a husky voice asked.

I froze unable to speak and move from the hunched over position I was still holding, this was worse than being caught almost doing the deed in public view (before you ask yes it has happened to me). I slumped against the bench to help myself up before facing him; this was so embarrassing how would I convince Dimitri and the rest of the guys I was okay and ready to take on today's outing.

"I'm fine, probably something I ate," I said lying through my teeth. I knew they didn't believe me. I got up from my hunched over position and faced them, I wasn't getting of explaining this even if they didn't say anything Liss still would want an explanation of what had just happened.

I didn't look at them and just walked back up to my room without a word and tears welling in my eyes. What was wrong with me? Rose Hathaway does not cry, something was defiantly wrong and I had no idea what it could be, curled up on my bed with my head buried deep into my pillow about to cry when that feeling was back even worse tha before. I didn't even hear Dimitri Knock on the door before I had another wave of nausea wash over me, nearly knocked him over as I ran for the bathroom. I had nothing left to come up and still I kept trying to bring something back, I wiped my mouth and stood up to face my Russian god who had a very concerned look on his face.

_How am I going to explain this? _I thoughSlowly getting up off the floor, I suddenly became lost in those brown eyes I loved so much and didn't hear Lissa walk into the bathroom.

"Rose you're going to the Doctors and I am not talking no for answer," She said as I snapped back into reality.

"I don't need a doctor, I'm Fine," I was lying through my teeth but they didn't need to know that. I shoved past Dimitri and walked back to my room slamming the door behind me, this was beyond a simple just being sick and I knew Lissa was right as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself. I laid on my bed a bit longer before deciding it was time to face everyone again.

Wow I really did know how to clear out a room, The kitchen was empty and the living area was deserted. "Liss!" I called out in an attempt to find out where someone was, I could hear something behind me and slowly I turned to see Dimitri ready to jump me for some strange reason. I could still see the concern plastered across his face; hell so could a blind person. This was getting beyond a practical joke.

" What are you doing? This isn't funny anymore," I said waiting for him to make his move that never came, Instead he wrapped me in his arms and muttered something in Russian knowing it would calm me down a little. I hated to think that I would have to take time off from my guard duties if I am getting sick, ah what the hell is wrong with me?

"Roza I think you should see a doctor, if not a court doctor I will personally take you to see a human one," concern fill his voice and I was the reason for that, maybe it was time to tell everyone we are together.

Looking down I felt tears well and they threatened to spill over, this was a first Rose Hathaway Does Not cry. I didn't want Dimitri to see me like this and made an attempt to get away from him and to wipe my eyes, taking a couple of steps away from him I felt arms wrap around my waist. How did I know he would do that? That is classic Dimitri never letting me go when I'm upset. "Please let me go I don't want you to see me like this," I said turning away from him. He didn't let go and was too strong for me to get out of his grip, I gave into his strong embrace only to bury my face and cry into his shirt.

It felt like hours he didn't say anything just letting my cry my heart out, something was seriously wrong here if I was crying this much. Finally, I felt the need to break away as his sent was too over powering making me sick again. "Seriously please let go I feel really sick," I said ruining our little cute moment. Reluctantly he let me go and I ran straight for the bathroom empting what little I had in my stomach. _Maybe he's right maybe I should see a doctor and not one here at court _I thought getting off the floor to wash the yuck taste out of my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my room, I wanted to sleep but first I had to talk to Dimitri about coming clean about us even thought I wasn't sure I would like the response we would get. I checked my pockets for my phone only to find it wasn't there, I sighed and walked towards my room.

If anyone is interested I would love some help writing this story PM me if you are interested

Thanks Heartless


	2. Chapter 2 Spirit Dream with a Difference

**Finally Chapter2 Is up and I've got to say WOW love that there are so many people reading my story, Please review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Looking for someone to help me write it, if anyone is interested please PM me **

** I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR ROSE'S BABY/BABIES **

**Thanks Heartless **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Spirit Dream with a difference<p>

I must have fallen asleep without realising, didn't think I was that tired I shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen, as that was where the most noise was coming from. "Hey nice of you guys to wake me up!" I half yelled when I saw the food in front of me, annoyed after sitting down next to Liss, she looked up at me and shrugged. I quickly gave up the annoyed look and filled my plate full of everything I could reach.

"Gee Rose think you got enough there?" asked Christian laced with sarcasm.

I shot him my classic death glare and continued to eat my dinner; I noticed the look Dimitri kept giving a look of concern I would have to talk to him later about a few things. I was still eating when Liss wanted to talk to me, "does this have to happen now?" I questioned.

"Yes we have to do this now," She said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Do I look like I know Liss, if I did it would make everything better," I replied looking at the floor. I wanted to tell her about my Russian god, I had to tell her about Dimitri and me but it would have to wait until I spoke to Dimitri and went to see a doctor about what the hell was happening to me.

"I think I need tomorrow off, Dimitri has threatened to stop my training if I didn't go and this was his way of making sure I saw one," I said brushing of the subject. This would be the perfect chance for us to spend quality time together. Liss didn't seem to worried about me and Dimitri asking for time off together, _I will have to tell her soon_ I though looking at the clock gee I slept longer than I thought, what the hell is wrong with me?

Dimitri stayed after the others had left, I needed to talk to him alone and they didn't seem too phased by it. "Your right I should see a doctor," I said submissively. This was a first; I Rose Hathaway was backing down on a matter that would usually get a direct refusal. Dimitri gave me a sideways glance and waited for the refusal that never came. I layed back down on the pillow again, I just wish this wasn't happening to me.

"We should tell to group we are together," I said looking up at my Russian god.

I could see him thinking about what to say next, "I really don't know about that let's wait and see what the doctor says first okay?" He asked stroking my hair.

I didn't have the strength to protest the matter further, instead I sank into his chest and hoped this mess would all be over soon. I laid with my head on Dimitri's chest for what felt like ages, _right now curling up under a rock didn't sound like such a bad idea after all _I thought looking up at my Russian god. Somehow he must've known what I was thinking, all I can hear is Russian murmurs and him kissing my forehead this was his way of telling me everything would be okay, but I knew better.

Something was wrong an fighting it would only make it worse, Dimitri was right about seeing a doctor tomorrow and then maybe telling the rest of the group about us. Liss would kill me for not telling her sooner although she would understand why we didn't, at least I hope she would understand. All possible outcomes were being played in my head about if we actually did work up the courage to tell the rest of the group we are together, most of the outcomes ended in one or more of them ratting us out to the guardians. Okay that was a little out there and I had faith that my friends wouldn't do that, I am just covering my all options here.

My mind drifted away from the thoughts of my friends to the looming doctor's appointment tomorrow, I really hated doctors and didn't want to go but there was no point arguing with Dimitri on the matter. He seems very determined to find out what is wrong with me even if it means a trip to the closest human doctor.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep with the thought of tomorrow looming, I had hoped Adrian might've got the idea to leave me alone in my dreams but no such luck. "Adrian what the hell are you doing here I want to sleep!" I couldn't help but yell at him, I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"How many time do I have to Tell you little Dhamphir you are asleep otherwise I would not be here," He replied with that classic Adrian grin.

"I'm tired and you shouldn't be here," I snapped back hoping he would get the idea and just leave. No such luck I knew there were questions coming, questions I didn't have answers for hopefully tomorrow know what the hell is wrong with me and then let everyone else know.

"There something different about your aura," he simple said. Still looking at me as if I was a freak or something worse.

"What do you mean different?" I asked looking very confused and wondering where he was going with this.

he just shook his head I didn't think Adrian even knew how to explain what he saw to me, this was a first Adrian not having anything to say to me not even a smart remark comment or snide comment about the fact I was still in Dimitri's arms. I was really starting to worry about what he was actually seeing right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please pleas reveiw, its the only what I know how to improve my work<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor Say What?

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is finally up YAY !**

**A huge thank you to the awesome VALover21 for her help with this chapter. **

**A huge thank you to all myloyal Reviewers and Readers, honestly I didn't think the story was that good when I wrote it. **

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ROSE'S BABY/BABIES **

**let me know what you think of this chapter **

**Heartless **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Doctor say what?<p>

"Looks like the cradle robber wants you little Dhampir," he said before I had the chance to ask what he meant about my Aura being different.

I didn't want to wake up I was in the middle of a conversation and until Adrian said something about Dimitri shaking me I hadn't taken any notice of it. Soon I had no choice but to get up, Dimitri just would not give up on making sure I was awake. I rubbed my eyes open to see my Russian god staring at me with concern plastered all over his face, "I'm fine just tired." He looked at me with concern and lie detector face on; I couldn't help but smile he was so caring and at times it did bug me but in times like this his caring and kindness were welcomed with open arms.

"Roza I think you should get out of bed and ready to leave for the doctors appointment today," Dimitiri told me. I sighed and rolled out of bed like I did most mornings, The minute my feet touched the ground I was instantly sick again. I ran straight for the bathroom locking Dimitri out as I flew to the toilet and empitied what I had left in there from last night's dinner.

"Roza are you okay?" he asked with concern standing at the door.

I couldn't really answer him as I was too busy throwing up. After that had subsided I was able to clean myself up and finally go and see a worried Dimitri, " I am fine, can you give like ten minutes to get ready and then we can leave?"

He complied and I took a quick shower and dress in a nice but comfortable shirt and pair of my black skinny jeans, Standing in front of the mirror I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and after a quick brush of my teeth I was finally ready to face Dimitri. I could see he was waiting for me at the door dressed in a pair of dark jeans and white shirt that showed off his body. I quickly wrapped my arms around him before walking towards the car we would be taking for appointment.

After a debate on who was driving the car I settled for the passenger side as Dimitri took the keys from the guardians, finally after he had got the key the engine was started and we were finally on the road to see the doctor.

(This is at the appointment)

We pulled into the car park at the hospital and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me for the second time in the drive here. Dimitri rushed to my aid and after brushing him off he could tell I was fine for now. I slowly stumbled up the stairs and over to reception to check in for my appointment.

"Had an appointment for Rose Hathaway?" I questions looking over the desk at the reception woman. I watched as she did a quick search of the computer in front of her before shoving forms at me.

"Our records indicate you are new patient to us Miss Hathaway, Please fill these out and then we can get you into see the doctor," She already annoyed me with her chirpiness and smile.

Walking away from the desk, I was thinking of all ways I could get out of this but I knew it was too late now. Taking a seat, I read over and filled out the form I was given and made Dimirti take them back to the desk and I didn't really feel like getting up, I wasn';t really paying attention to my surroundings (I know really bad Idea) and Dimitri scared me when he touched my knee taking his seat.

"Shhh it's just me," he must have felt me jump. "just relax whatever it is we will deal with it together."

He didn't really need to remind me of that but it was nice to hear him say it, I watched to clock until I heard my name being called. Dimitri must have seen to colour drain from my face as I could feel his hand on my back guiding me into the doctor's office. I sat down on the bed closes to the wall and dimitri took his rightful place next to me on the chair. It was such a small office compared to the clinic at the school, I felt so scared having a new doctor and I wasn't really sure how to react to it_ This is all too new and I don't like it_ I thought watching to Doctor sit down at his computer.

"How can I help you today Rose?" The doctor asked.

I couldn't answer the question, I wasn't really sure how to answer it Thank god Dimitri sensed me unwillingness to respond to the question asked.

"She hasn't been well, vomiting and dizzy spells, more tired and hungry than usual," Dimitri replied rubbing my leg.

I watched to doctor take notes on his computer before turning back to me, he looked me up and down before taking more notes. _I really don't want him to ask if I've had sex that would just be really awkward _I thought running threw all possible question I could get and how I would answer them. I wanted to scream 'what the hell is wrong with me?' but kept it under control, as it would look bad on my behalf.

"To me it sounds like the it could be a any number of things but I'll run a few tests to find out exactly what we are dealing with here," The said doctor said looking for his stethoscope.

He listened to my heart and lungs, they all sounded healthy and strong, next was the blood tests yep not a fan of needles but I sat there like the good girl I can be and allowed him to take the blood he needed. Dimitri was looking very concerned as the doctor started to draw blood from my arm and after a reassuring smile from me his face relaxed and he sat there with his hand in mine.

"I will put a rush on this blood work and we should have the results in by this afternoon," The doctor said writing more labels on the vials and bag my blood was placed into. "Oh there is one more thing I should've asked you first Rose, Are you sexually active?"

I was mentally kicking myself I knew this question would come up but didn't really want to answer the question but knew I had to or Dimitri would for me. "Yes I have slept with one person," hopefully this would get me an answer as to why I have been feeling the way I have. I watched at the doctor turned towards the computer and took more notes, I knew there were more questions coming and I really didn't want to answer them.

"And what date was your last period?"

I had think about that before answering the question, I didn't really remember getting it last month or even the month before that. _Oh, shit what does this mean?_ I though looking back up at the doctor, Dimitri noticed that I had a worried look on my face and I knew he could tell there was something wrong. I wanted to cry and hide under a rock and never come back out but there was no point in that.

"About two months ago," I said feeling ashamed I hadn't said anything earlier about that little fact.

Dimirti just stared at me in shock, I think we were both on the same thought train, How is this even possible, it can't be We are both Dhampir and is genetically not possible but the doctor didn't know that, and I'm sure Dimitri or myself was about to drop that bombshell on him.

"Here take this and if I'm right that test should come back positive," he replied handing me the test.

Just looking the thing in my hand made me want to cry and run away, I Got up from my seat, walked to the closest bathroom, and took the test.

_Oh fuck, he was right what the hell will Dimirti say about this? _I thought walking back into the room with the test in my hands. I looked as if I was about to burst into tears or combust I didn't really care which one happened, how is this even possible? Was swimming through my thoughts and to that I couldn't answer.

"It's positive, you where right Doc," I said in a small voice. I felt strong arms encase me, at that moment I sank deep into them and allowed the tears to flow freely down my face, this was a first even for me. I wasn't too sure what Dimitri was thinking but I hoped he wouldn't just drop me and leave.

"I believe Congratulation is in order, we will organise and ultrasounds for next week to find out how far along you are," The doctor said.

" Thank you," was all Dimitri could manage to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Relationship Ripples

**Finally Chapter4 is up and ready for my loyal readers to read and review**

**Thank you to the Awesome VALover21 **

**let me know what you think :)**

**P.S I am away until the 19th of this month so I could be a bit slow with the next chapter **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Relationship Ripples<p>

DPOV

I watched Roza leave to doctors office to take the test the doctor had given her, I could feel the pounding in my throat as she walked out the door I wasn't really sure what to think about the comments from the doctor. Only one thought was running through my mind, how could she be pregnant? _Why didn't she talk to me about having a baby I would've supported her choice_ I thought staring at the floor.

Hearing the footsteps on the ground I looked up to see Roza walking back into the office, her cheeks were stained and the test in her hand, I walked up to her slowly and wrapped my arms around her waist. I would be here for her even if she did cheat and not tell me about it. _Why didn't Roza just come to me first I would've understood her wishes_ I thought, I felt her move into my chest I tightened my grip on her scared to lose my Roza. "Why?" was all I could get out feeling to tears flow into my shirt.

"You think I cheated?" she half yelled at me. "Dimitri Belikov, YOU are the ONLY person I have ever made love with."

I noticed the stress she laid on a few words in that sentence, I didn't want to believe she had cheated but the signs where right in front of me, A baby growing inside her was enough proof for me as much as I didn't want to accept Roza would actually have to courage to do that to me. I could see there was no point upsetting her even more, I allowed the doctor to finish what he was doing, and after explain to Rose what she could and couldn't do I was given a prescription for her and we walked out.

"You should've spoken to me about this before now," I said keeping both eyes on the road as we drove back to Court. I didn't really know what else to say to her right now, this was a real turning point in our relationship and I was still getting over the shock of it all.

"You really think I cheated don't you? Dimitri I am a shadow kissed dhampir and you were damned and then restored maybe it is possible for this to happen," Roza said looking like she wanted to cry again.

We didn't say anything after that, I could tell the shock was just a bit too much for Roza to take in. What she had said to me was still replying in my head, there might be some truth as to what she said but for now I wouldn't dwell on it first priority was to make sure Roza and I were going to walk away from this together and stronger than ever. "Are you hungry Roza?" I asked looking out for a fast food place or just somewhere, we could eat.

"No but I should eat," she replied keeping her focus on the road.

I could tell she was annoyed at me for being such an arse to her, I really didn't know what else to do I mean she cheated on me and didn't say anything about it. As much as I wanted to believe my beautiful Roza, I just couldn't, not when there was so much in favour of her cheating on me. Although she did have a point about the shadow kissed and me being one of the undead and coming back to Dhampir status, I would have to speak to someone who knew more on the topic than I did.

RPOV

Finally, after an hour or so of travelling it was nice to get out of the car and stretch my legs and to walk around felt amazing. I was still in total shock at the fact I was pregnant, and even more so at the fact Dimitri thinks I cheated on him. Even more to the point was how did it happen? I mean we are both Dhampir and cannot conceive a child with each other, yet there was a life growing inside of me as we speak. I looked down at the reasonable flat stomach imaging what it could look like in a few months time, this was starting to get at me and I didn't know if I could handle it without Dimitri in my life.

"Do you really think I would lie to you about something this important?" I questioned looking back towards him at the car. I didn't really know what else to say to him, this to me was a make or break thing and to lose Dimitri now would just shatter whatever faith I had left in love.

"Its not possible for us to share a child, and as much as I don't want to think the worst but all the evidence is leading me to think the worst," he replied.

That was enough to force the tears free, I didn't know if there was anything else I could do or say to make him change his mind about me being a cheap whore. I stood there looking at my Russian god in shock that he would imply a horrible thing like he just did, finally Dimitri had wrapped his arms around me to sort calm me down.

"What will it take for me to prove to you that this baby is yours and I did not cheat on you?" I asked out of frustration.

He muttered something in Russian before saying, " we will discuss this later okay?"

All I could do was nod; more tears as we both got back in the car for the drive home choked words back.

We were finally home from the hospital and I must have slept the whole way, Dimitri was nudging me to wake up after he had stopped the in the driveway of my place. Slowly I rubbed both eyes and tried to stand up, only to fall back down again after feeling very light headed. Once I was standing I was fine, I proceed to walk inside only to go back to sleep again.

Once inside the house I took my rightful seat in the lounge room in front of the TV, I still didn't realise my phone was in my pocket until it vibrated letting me know I have received a message.

**Lissa: are you home yet? What did the doctor say? **

**Yeah we just got home, and I'll come see you a bit later really tired luv u R**

I hit the send button before flicking through the TV channels, after declaring there was nothing to watch and I was still tired. I fluffed the pillow on the lounge again and reached for the blanket I always had folded at the end of the lounge, after a few minutes of adjusting myself and the blanket I finally drifted off to sleep again.

"What did the doctor have to say about why you have been so sick?"

My head snapped to where the voice had come from and I thought to myself _can't he just stay out of my dreams for once_. Adrain was dressed in nothing but a pair of dark wash jeans that barely covered anything and I wanted to slap him for it, I started to wonder if this was another attempt to steal me away from Dimitri.

I could feel the tears escape down my cheek with the thought of tell him what I was told today, he would find out anyway. "Adrian I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5 Helping hands

**Hey Guys Guess what? Chapter 5 is here and I really hope you all like it. **

**A shout out to my Awesome Beta VALover21 you are just Awesome**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and to the ppl who have reviewed ever chapter so far**

**keep the comments and reviews comming**

**Heartless xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Helping hands<p>

Adrian POV

"Adrian I'm Pregnant," Rose said as she burst into tears in front of me. This was a first, I had never seen Rose cry before let alone to be bawling her eyes out over that fact she is now carrying the cradle robbers baby. _He has finally done it, stolen Rose from me and marked his territory with a bun in the oven _I thought looking up at Rose still with tears streaming down her face.

I walked over closer to see if there was anything I could do to calm her down. I wrapped my arms around her waiting to be pushed away that didn't come. She launched into my arms and I just let her cry her little heart out, this was so unlike Rose but I guess being pregnant does things like this to a girl not that I would know.

"Rose He still loves you, give the cradle robber some time to come round and you both will work this out," I replied moving so I could look her in the face rather than saying to her chest.

"No Dimitri thinks I'm a cheap whore who cheated on him," Rose replied in between sobs.

This was upsetting Rose more than I thought it would, I wasn't really sure what I could do about it. Butting in would land me a rearranged face from Dimitri maybe and rose would not like me interfering with her business, I couldn't just stand here and watch her cry about something that could be changed.

"Rose it will all work out you will see," I said wiping the tears from her cheeks before entering back into reality.

I know I should be doing this but I can't sit back and watch as Rose suffers because the cradle robber can't man up and take responsibility for the life he help in create. _He wouldn't hurt because of Rose, _I thought to myself walking into the gym hoping to catch him, Looking around I noticed he was sitting to one side with his head stuck in a book like I had expected.

I could just see this turning into a fight and Dimitri would hand me my arse on a silver platter, if it came down to that. As I approached, I thought about what I would say to him and try not to get myself killed or beaten to a pulp at the same time. _This is for Rose and no one else,_ Which was all I could hear in my head walking even closer to the cradle robber.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you about Rose," I was blunt about it. Didn't really see the point of dancing around the subject, if he was going to hit me then I would prefer him to get it out of the way rather than delay the enviable.

I saw him glance up at me before going back his novel; this was not going how I had expected to it to go. "I was pulled into Rose's dream last night and she was so upset about the fact you think she would cheat," I was waiting for the punch to come but instead he just looked up at me. I could see rage darkening his eyes and I readied myself for that punch.

DPOV

_Why does Adrian want to confront me? It has nothing to do with him, _I thought looking up. The minute he said my Roza was upset and it was my fault I wanted to rearrange his face, but I couldn't do that to Roza he adored like a brother him too much. "this has nothing to do with you Adrian, This is between me and Rose," I said closing my novel and standing up to face him. I really wanted to hit him, there was no point risking my job over a royal scum like him.

"You don't seem to understand do you? Rose is really upset on the verge of giving up the baby to stay with you and you really can see that can you?" he asked me.

I could keep my self-control any longer, I lunged for his throat and then his face. Right now all I wanted was for him to be dead and I would walk back to Roza like nothing had ever happened,_ how dare he say things like that. I do care about Roza but how can I think that she didn't cheat on me as it's impossible, _I thought as I landed another punch at his head. Adrians weak attempts to counter my attack were useless, being a Dhampir I was a lot strong than him but I had to say I was not expecting what happened next.

Adrian was now straddling me with both arms pinned above my head, struggling only made this worse. "Get off me!" I spat trying to remove my arms from his grip.

"Not until you see the damage you have done to Rose," he replied.

_What the hell was he doing? He has no right to butt into this, _I thought quickly pulling out of his grip. This caught him of guard and I watched as he face hit the ground before he realised what had just happened, this what I have trained for my whole life against the damned that is not moroi royals.

A new voice entered the scene one we both knew very well, "What the hell is going on here?"

I quickly composed myself before saying, "Roza I…"


	6. Chapter 6 Courage May Not Be Enough

To my loyal readers, Thank you all so much for being Awesome!

A very big thank you to my Beta VALover21 you are just that Awesome!

So sorry I haven't updated in like forever

Enjoy Heartless

Chapter 6 The Courage May Not Be Enough To Tell Them The Truth

RPOV

"Roza I … can explain this," he said looking at the floor.

_Now he can't even look at me what the hell am I going to do now? _I thought fuming at both Adrian and Dimitri. "Really and then by all means please explain what just happened," I spat at him. Yes I was very annyoned and pissed off with both of them right now and I didn't really feel like hiding that fact, I continued to look between the two men in front of me until one was brave enough to face my Rose wrath.

"This is my fault," said Adrian stepping forward to take to blame away from Dimitri. " I came to help after seeing how upset you were in our spirit dream and thought I could get through to the cradle robber here."

I snicked when Adrian used his name for Dimitri, but right now I really wasn't in the mood for any of their crap or fights or whatever the hell this was that I interrupted. I appreciated Adrain had the guts to admit this was his doing; I was still concerned about the fact that Dimitri actually let it evolve to the stage of physical contact. "And what was your part in all this, why would you of all people allow a fight to breakout oh master of Zen." I knew sarcasm would get me very far in this conversation but hey, I wasn't in the mood to be nice.

Dimitir just stared at the floor some more and shrugged, I shook my head at how cowardly he was being right now. "Adrain why get violent if it was just a conversation to help?" I questioned again. I still couldn't understand why it had come to a punch up

before I walked in and stopped it.

"The darkness made me do it," he replied looking all sweet and innocent.

I accepted that excuse, being shadow kissed I can relate to the spirit users. I turned my focus back to Dimitri who was still sitting with his head hanging in shame; I could tell he was feeling guilty about what had just happened and I was jumping for joy on the inside although he didn't need to know that right now.

"Dimitri and I need to talk so if you will excuse us Adrian," I said shooing him to the door. I watched him leave before turning back to Dimitri, this would be the hardest conversation I think I have ever had to sit through, let alone be the one who would be making such a conversation like this one we were about to have. This was such a messed up situation and I really didn't want to make the hard decisions on my own, I didn't think I would be strong enough to make the right ones for the new life growing in me.

"What are we going to do about this? You don't belive me that this baby is yours and I can't be a single mother not at eighteen," I pleaded with him to see reason and to see I wasn't lying to him.

This was going beyond the point of him seeing any reason, I hung my head and turned towards the door walking away seemed like the only thing I could actually do right now. It was what happened next that caught me off guard, his arms snaked there was around me and I was forced to stay where I was. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and this was just the worst timing as many people stared and made comments about what they had just witnessed, right now I didn't care what they said all I know is that I wouldn't be alone through this pregnancy and hopefully the others would be there for me as well or at least support the idea of Dimitri and I having a baby together.

We walked out of the gym and back over to the dorms, I knew Liss would kill me for not telling her as soon as I got back from the appointment and the others I really wasn't sure of their reactions. It was nice to know I had someone there with me but still didn't make this any easier on me, I was scared to think what they would say but at least Dimitri was here and right now that was enough for me.

We reached the Moroi dorm and I didn't even bother knocking on Lissa's door, thank god her and Christian were not in the middle of one of their heated make out sessions. "Hey guys we have something to tell everyone, how fast can you get everyone here? Only want to say it once," I said walking up behind them.

"Don't do that to me Rose," she said turning to face me before running to get her phone. I turned back to Dimirti and wanted so desperately to ran into those strong arms and cry my heart out on his chest, I didn't want to ruin the good news just yet.

"Sorry Liss I can't tell you until the others get here," I replied with a smirk that looked more like a grin. Walking around the room again I had all the what if questions floating through my head and some of them were starting to scare me, like 'what if I was disowned by all of them for this baby' or ' What if they all thought it was a joke?' I couldn't think straight and the longer it took everyone to get here the worse my train of thought, I was such a nervous wreck and I'm sure Liss was giving me very strange looks because it was so unlike me.

What seemed like forever had only been about twenty minutes or so, and everyone was here by now and there was no backing out now. I had to tell them the truth about me and Dimitri and the baby, I couldn't keep it from them any longer they all had a right to know. Opening my mouth to speak would be the biggest test, everyone was never going to find out about my relationship with Dimitri and now I'm pregnant to him and about to tell everyone about it. Could this day get any worse.


	7. Author notes

Author notes

Hello to all my loyal readers, I know these are not often read but here goes something anyway. Due to life getting a bit hectic this week, its looking less and less like there will actually be an update this week.

I wanted to ask every one of my loyal readers and subscribers, would you like to see a time skip after all the conversations with the Friends in the next chapter? Or would this be too confusing half way through a chapter? Please let me know what your thoughts on the matter and I will try and accommodate for that.

Keep reviewing

Heartless xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss and Make up

**Hello to all my faithful readers, **

**Thank you for still reading, following and reviewing, this marks the end of my break (plz don't kill me) and I am back in the writing chair. This chapter is just a filler chapter and the R/D conversation will continue in the next chapter. **

Chapter 7 Kiss and Make up

There was no avoiding it now, I had to tell them I was pregnant and there was no way to weasel out of it now since everyone was here. In some small way, I knew they would all want to have a role in this baby's life, Lissa especially. I could Tell she was getting frustrated with me for not telling her, and the minute I do say the words I'll get a lecture from her wondering why I didn't tell her the minute I knew about it.

Then there was my Russian Badass, he was giving away nothing and I still wasn't sure how well he was taking the news of becoming a dad. I looked back to the group in front of me, they had their 'what the hell Rose'.

"This does not leave this room what I am about to tell you all," I said giving them all death glares. "I'm Pregnant…"

The room went very quiet, very quickly. I didn't know what to say or do, was there anything I could say to make this any better? I looked around the room seeking something from my friends; even Dimitri didn't say anything or even attempt to comfort me in any way. Could I really blame him for that? After all it was supposed to be impossible, yet how did this happen?

After locking my door, I wanted to cry and scream at the closest thing but all I could do was cry. I was at a lost this wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and there was nothing I could do about now. "How did this happen?" I sobbed even harder than before, I needed Dimitri he would know what to say to make me feel better.

I didn't know how long I had been crying for but it didn't make me feel any better, if anything I felt worse. I was going make myself sick from all this crying but what else could I do? Nothing. The sound of the door handle turning filled the air, I didn't want to get up and answer it , I couldn't have anyone see me like this.

"Rose you have to let me in, I'm worried about you," The Russian accent filled my ear and warmed my broken heart a little. _He really dose care about me _I thought, I didn't really have the energy to get off the floor but knew if I didn't get off the floor he would break my door down.

"What do you want?" I spat threw the door before opening it, I knew this wouldn't end well.

"I just want to talk Roza," he said with that smooth accented voice that I couldn't resist.

Slowly pushing the door open I really didn't know what to expect from him, "You can come in." I walked away from the door and allowed him entrance, I was nervous about having him so close to me after He accused me of cheating. "I know what you think and it's just not true."

"How did this happen then if you didn't cheat on me?" I saw the question in his eyes and it just made me more upset.

"I don't know either but it did and I'm going to have this baby with or without you, the choice is yours," I knew he would have to think about my ultimatum.


End file.
